fairy_tail_battle_of_dragon_slayersfandomcom-20200214-history
Water Magic
Water Magic (水系各種魔法, Mizu Kei Kakushu Mahō) is a type of Caster Magic which utilizes the element of water. Contents http://fairytailfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Water_Magic# hide#Description #Spells ##Canon Spells ##Hydra's Spells ##Charlotte's Spells ##Arina's Spells ##Eri's Spells ###Standered Spells ###Dragon Water Spells ##Tatsuya's Spells ##Dana's Spells DescriptionEdit Water Magic is the manipulation of water conjured through magical power outside of the body, directed through limbs; in addition, Water Magic could be manipulation of existing water bodies. In order to harness Water Magic, the user must project their magical power outwards, using it to manipulate the temperature down to the level that allows water to manifest, before combining their magical power with the ambient eternano within the atmosphere in order to make that water a reality. In order to manifest Water Magic, the is required to surge their magical energy into the equation so that the atoms rearrange to fit together; the process is dangerous, both requiring and releasing substantial amounts of magical energy. In addition, when forming water, the user's magical aura will contain it, making sure there is no overflow or such. It takes much more ability to create the water outside the body than to manipulate what is already available; but thankfully, the user is capable of generating water from nothing as long as there is hydrogen and oxygen in the vicinity. A Water Magic magician is able to manipulate water pressure, allowing their spells to grasp other objects or cutting through without simply parting around them. Since water is incompressible, it can be used as a semi-solid while being able to move and flow like a liquid. Water Magic, when harnessed in an offensive manner, seems to inflict harm from the sudden force that the spells exert, which would cause massive internal damage to a human. Depending on its use, the physical properties of water can be manipulated to the user's advantage; large masses of such liquid are shown to possess remarkable force, being usable to inflict blunt damage upon targets by sweeping them away with water. SpellsEdit Canon SpellsEdit Hydra's SpellsEdit *'Bog' (泥沼 Doronuma): Hydra soaks the ground, causing it to become so saturated that movement becomes extremely difficult. *'Geyser' (間欠泉 Kanketsusen): Using ground water, or after using Bog, Hydra forces water to shoot up under her opponent throwing them into the air. *'Torrential Whip' (豪雨むち Gōu Muchi): Using her magic Hydra creates a whip made of water to strike her opponents with, similar to Water Slicer. *'Nine-Heads Strike' (9頭のストライキ Kyu-Tō no Sutoraiki): Hydra creates nine Torrential Whips at once to attack her opponent. Charlotte's SpellsEdit *'Rain '(雨 Ame) : She enchants this using these words: "You who crosses between sky and earth, gently flowing water, gather in my hand and give me thy power rain " First small droplets of water rain down from the sky after each minute it gets heavier and heavier until it would become a vicious storm like weather. :*'Sea '(海 Umi): Charlotte can use this to form a large body of water as big as a lake or even as a sea and then she can manipulate it :*'Freeze' (フリーズ Furīzu): While the spell is on effect she can conjure another spell with the incantation " Oh heavenly rain waiting upon the heavens tear thy sky and open them wide, make it Freeze" the droplets become large shards of ice and it becomes a blizzard or a hail like situation where in every shard is directly focused on the opponent. It is difficult to avoid. *'Water Vortex' (水の渦 Mizu no Uzu) : First Charlotte enchants using these words; "Oh thy goddess of the moon and the sea power the forces tides shall make summon thy waves thy my spell to take, Water Vortex" and a magic seal appears in the sky then she summons a large body of water and blasts it towards the enemy with tremendous force either drowning them or immobilizing them. She can use this to buy time and prepare another spell. Eri's SpellsEdit Standered SpellsEdit **'Water Whip' (水の鞭 Mizu no muchi): A standered water magic move. Eri conjures up water from a water source or a bottle she has and bends it around by thrusting her hand forward. **'Tidal Wave' (津波 Tsunami): A big tidal wave is formed and drowns all targeted enemies. This can be plainly avoided by staying out of the way or creating a force field around yourself. **'Water Funnel' (水漏斗 Mizu jōgo): A funnel of water is made and then sucks the target. The target then is shooted out of the other end (which is the top) hopefully crashing down to the bottom. **'Water Dragons' (水龍 Mizu ryū): Water is shaped into dragons and these can be simply destroyed by slashing them. This spell is useless but it helps Eri so she can make a much powerful spell to attack her enemies. **'Water Shield' (水シールド Mizu Shīrudo): a shield made out of complete water to protect Eri. This is very hard to get rid of. Dragon Water SpellsEdit **'Water Demons' (水悪魔 Mizu akuma): These demons are much more powerful than Eri's Water Dragon spell. They will attack the opponent with powerful forces of water which make them look like they are alive. These are easily defeated by turning them into ice. **'Giant Wave Attack': Like Aquarius, Eri summons a giant wave that's even bigger than "Tidal Wave". **'Water Lock' (ウォーターロック 水流拘束 Wōtā Rokku): User creates a large ball of water that can be used to attack and trap their opponent, because the spell is made out of water, it can be reformed if broken. **'Water Slicer' (ウォータースライサー 水流斬破 Wōtā Suraisā): Blades of water come out of the user's body and slashes their opponent. This technique is known to be able to slice through solid rock. **'Water Nebula' (ウォーターネブラ 水流昇霞 Wōtā Nebura): Two waves of water rush up and blasts her opponent in the air with tremendous force. Tatsuya's SpellsEdit **Water Lock **Water Slicer **Water Shield Unison Raid:' '''This is done with Miyuki. They only use unicon raid if they are in a sticky situation. 'Dana's Spells''' Edit Water Body Dana's Body is Entirely Made of Water and also and she uses Sierra and she cannot be sliced in half cause her body is Entirely Made of Water..... Water Force Field: Dana has the ability to materialize a large circular mass of water, and unlike the Water Dome, it contains no oxygen inside. This spell is used to capture enemies and incapacitate them by suffocation. It was believed to be inescapable until Gray Fullbuster employed his own Magic to freeze the entire structure and escape successfully by shattering the frozen mass of water. Water Nebula Dana creates two columns of water, which rotate around each other and forms a helix that pushes the opponent with huge force, causing massive damage. It is used primarily for long distance attacks against a single opponent. Sierra: A full body transformation resembling Water Body, used by Dana in a state of strong agitation or other influencing emotion (e.g. jealousy or rage). Her strong emotions cause her full body transformation to heat up/boil, this being to a temperature which Gray Fullbuster was unable to freeze at first. This is a short ranged attack which displays enormous, unpredictable speed. Water Beam: Dana places both of her hands together and jets a high-pressured beam of water towards her opponent. Dana utilized this spell while emotionally flustered, which in turn, caused her beam of water to boil up and scald Gray Fullbuster. Water Cyclone: Dana casts a whirling torrent of water which resembles a cyclone. Dana utilized this spell during Naval Battle and appeared to be strong enough to match an attack by Aquarius, one of Lucy's strongest Celestial Spirits. Wings of Death: Dana creates a vicious whirlpool which pushes the opponent away with great force. Dana acquired this spell after her Second Origin has released, which she utilized in the Naval Battle event to eliminate most of the competitors. Unison Raid Dana and Lucy using Unison Raid Unison Raid: Dana possesses the ability to perform a Unison Raid, which allows two Mages to fuse their Magic together. She performed it with Lucy after the latter summoned Aquarius, allowing them to perform a powerful charging attack. She has also performed it with Gray in the anime adaptation, causing pillars of water to rise into the air, which freeze and send needles of ice raining down on their opponents. Conjuring Rain: Ever since her younger years, Dana has had the ability to conjure rain, although she has no control over it, the rain appearing to merely be dictated by her emotional state. Breathing Underwater: Dana has the ability to breathe underwater, as seen during the infiltration of the Tower of Heaven with Natsu, Gray and Lucy